Someone Else
by KatnissHermioneCullen
Summary: Edward leaves Bella. Alice has a vision leaves Jasper. Jasper stays behind in Forks. What happens when Bella and Jasper turn to each other for comfort? Will they become more than just friends? Then what happens when a woman from Jasper's past shows up and the wolves get involved? Takes place during New Moon. All the werewolf stuff in 'New Moon' happened in 'Twilight'. AU.
1. He Left Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own** ** _Twilight_** **.**

 **A/N: So, this is my first _Twilight_ story, so be kind, or don't, see if I care, lol. Anyway, I absolutely _love_ Edward and Bella together. They are just so _perfect_ for one another. I hate pulling them apart just to stick one of them with a different person, someone that they don't belong with. But like many other authors, I can't help thinking, what if Edward never came back for her during _New Moon_? That is the only time when I would ever decide to give them a different lover (I'm saying this now, when in the future I will probably end up ripping them apart during _Breaking Dawn_ , lol). A lot of people would decide to have her end up with Jacob, but I found myself thinking like a lot of other also did, what if she ended up with Jasper? _Bella already knows that Jacob is a werewolf, he turned in Twilight_. This story is told in third person because i end up confusing myself when I have some of my stories written in first and other in third. Enjoy!**

Bella couldn't believe it. He had left her. After all they had been through Edward had left her. She should have known she wasn't good enough for him. She wasn't beautiful, she wasn't fast, or strong, she wasn't a vampire. So now she lay on the ground in the middle of the forest, she had given up. She no longer cared what happened for her, she just wanted to die. Everything that she had ever wanted was gone. Her future with Edward was gone, she no longer had a chance of becoming part of the family that she had dreamed of being part of.

Tears streamed down her face and onto the damp ground and she hardly noticed when it began to rain, wet droplets fighting their way through the thick canopy of leaves and pelting down on her.

She heard voices, calling her name, but she ignored them, not wanting to be found, though in the back of her mind, the reasonable part, she knew that Jacob, or Sam, or one of the other wolves would end up finding her.

And she was right, because in less than five minutes Bella found herself being lifted off the ground by none other than Sam Uley. She ignored his questioning of whether or not she was okay, she wasn't and she doubted that she ever would be again.

 **xxx**

Bella lay on the couch, after being handed over to Charlie by Sam and carried into the house. Never had she thought that this day would come. She had thought that Edward would always want her, how stupid was she, thinking that someone as perfect as him would ever want her.

"Bella, did Edward leave you alone in the woods?" Charlie asked, breaking through Bella's thoughts.

"No," Bella replied, weakly, Edward's name bringing fresh tears to her eyes. Just then the phone rung yet again and Charlie rushed over to answer it. Bella sighed and pulled the blanked up to her chin, listening to Charlies side of the conversation, he was talking to Billy. Bella couldn't care less about Billy at the moment. She didn't care about anything, not anymore, not after the person that she had cared about more than anything else in the world had just told her that he didn't want her anymore, that he didn't love her. That was enough to make anyone stop caring.

Bella listened as Charlie thanked each and every person that had helped try to find her, then went on to calling people to tell them that she had been found and was alright, yeah right she would never be alright again, and answering phone calls.

Then there was a knock at the door. Figuring that it was just someone else that was checking in to make sure she was alive Bella closed her eyes, pretending to sleep, not wanting anyone to try to coax her into a conversation.

"Mr. Swan, I'm Jasper, Edward's brother, may I speak with Bella?" Bella felt a surge of hope and relief at the sound of Jasper's voice, hope that couldn't be good for her, relief that couldn't be good for her, because he would leave. She knew he would, then she would have no one left of the family that she she would give up everything to belong to.

There was a brief silence, Charlie was hesitating, wondering whether or not it was a good idea to let Jasper in. Finally he exhaled heavily and Bella heard the creak of the door as Charlie opened it wider to let Jasper in.

Bella watched as Jasper and Charlie entered the room and almost smiled when she saw Jasper's face, his curly golden blonde hair, his muscular frame, the small smile that he gave her was dazzling, his warm golden eyes though, looked pained, saddened, as broken as Bella imagined hers must look.

"Jasper," Bella said quietly, her voice cracking, as she began to pull her exhausted body into a sitting position, but Jasper shook his head, walking quickly over to her and pressing a gentle hand to her shoulder, urging her to lay down once again before he sat on the edge of the couch by her feet.

"I'll. . .just be in the other room then. . ." Charlie said uncertainly before hurrying out of the room and into the kitchen.

"Why are you here Jasper? I'm not mad at you, everyone makes mistakes," Bella said, her voice even sounding dead to herself.

"I'm not leaving Forks," Jasper said quietly.

"But what about Alice?" Bella asked.

"We broke up, all she did was say that there were 'better things to come for me' and that she 'could no longer be with me'," Jasper said and Bella felt her heart break once again for him. Him and Alice had been together forever, they had meant so much to each other, and now like me and Edward were. Bella sat up, shaking her head.

"Oh Jasper," Bella whispered, fresh tears coming to her eyes, crying for both of them as she wrapped her arms around Jasper and buried her head in his cold marble chest, something that was dangerous considering that he was the vampire that had tried to kill her not so long ago, "I'm so sorry,".

"Me too, Edward is an idiot," Jasper said.

"Alice too," Bella said with a sigh, pulling away from Jasper, who seemed to be having zero self control problems at the time, but she didn't want to push it, she didn't care if she died, but she did care if Charlie saw her former boyfriend's adopted brother suck all of the blood from her body. Jasper flashed her a small smile, a sad smile, but still dazzling.

"Bella, I know that you don't want me to apologize for your birthday, but I should. I shouldn't have lost control. If it wasn't for me then everything would be fine right now, neither of us would have our hearts broken," Jasper said.

"It wasn't your fault, it was mine, I'm not careful enough," Bella said, "I was in a house full of vampires, and I bled, how stupid can I get?" Bella snorted, and she felt a wave of happiness flow over her, a wave that she tried to fight, she wasn't happy, she was anything but happy.

"You're not stupid Bella, you're only human," Jasper said.

"I know, it sucks to be me doesn't it?" Bella asked.

"Me too," Jasper muttered before standing up, "I'll be at the house if you need me, drop by sometime this week and I promise that I'll try not to kill you," he added, the slightest of smirks gracing his lips.

"I will," Bella promised, giving him a small smile before laying back down on the couch and closing her eyes, barely listening as Jasper talked briefly with Charlie before leaving.

Edward may never be coming back, but at least she had Jasper.

 **A/N: So this was the first chapter of my first purely _Twilight_ fanfic, and I personally think that it wasn't bad. So leave a review and tell me what you think, the next chapter will be up tonight! **

**~~HP &TWFan**


	2. Seeing Jasper

**Disclaimer: I do not own the** ** _Twilight_** **saga.**

 **A/N: I would like to thank everyone that has faved and followed this story. Enjoy chapter two!**

Bella sat on her bed, staring blankly ahead at the wall. _It could be worse_ , she reasoned _, they all could have left. At least Jasper stayed. I wonder if_ he _knows. Maybe_ he'll _come back for Jasper and I'll get to see him again. . ._

But she knew that that wasn't likely, the Cullens would let Jasper come back to them, not come get him, that just wasn't how they worked, no one was trapped. Bella hadn't gone to school for the rest of the week, and now it was Sunday. She knew that Charlie was worried, but she couldn't bring herself to go back to school without Edward, learning was pointless with out his soft kisses on her cheek after class, his lips grazing her's during lunch. . .

Bella pushed all thoughts of Edward from her mind, her arms wrapped around her chest as the hole threatened to tear open wider.

She knew that it must be ten times worse for Jasper. She had seen how they used to look at each other. _Jasper. . .maybe I should go see him._

Bella wasn't sure if seeing Jasper was a good idea or not. It would either hurt her more, or it could help her feel better. She decided to take the risk, anything to see a pair of warm honey eyes again.

Bella didn't give a hell how she looked, so she didn't change out of her holey sweatshirt and ripped jeans, only bothering to splash some water on her face, brush her teeth, and pull her matted hair into an extremely messy bun before heading down the stairs and towards the front door.

"Where are you going Bells?" Charlie asked, concerned.

"The Cullen's," Bella replied honestly, though apparently Charlie took it the wrong way and thought that she was in denial or something from the look on his face.

"Bella I know that you're in pain but you can't just pretend-"

"Dad, Jasper stayed behind. Alice broke up with him," Bella said.

"Bella I don't think that this is a good idea, maybe you should-"

But Bella never heard the rest of what her father was going to say because she was already out the door.

 **xxx**

Bella drove down the long winding rode to the Cullen's, fighting tears as she drove, really not wanting to hit a tree. Finally she caught site of the magnificent house and pulled into the driveway.

Bella hesitated before climbing out of her truck. What if Jasper had decided to leave? What if this was all for nothing and it was just going to hurt her more. Bella took a deep breath and walked up to the door, hesitating once again before reaching out her hand to knock, but before she got a chance to bring her fist down on the woods, the door swung open, and there stood Jasper, clothed in a white T-shirt and jeans, looking much more put together than she did, but she could see the pain in his eyes.

"Hi Jasper," she said quietly as Jasper stepped aside to let her into the house.

"Help yourself to anything you want to eat, I'll never eat it," Jasper said, looking slightly repulsed at the thought of eating _human_ food.

"I'm not hungry," Bella murmured, seating herself on the couch.

"When's the last time you've eaten?" Jasper asked.

Bella shrugged.

"Bella, you have to eat _something_. I'll be right back," Jasper said standing up and racing into the kitchen, his body a blur, before returning a few moments later with a tray full of assorted food, cheese and crackers, chips, a few different kinds of sandwiches, a slice of pizza, cookies, water, milk, orange juice, and soda.

"I said I wasn't hungry," Bella muttered, but her growling stomach stated otherwise. But she felt like if she ate anything then it would reappear on the floor moments after anyway, so what was the point?

"Bella, don't make me make you," Jasper warned grinning, a grin that only reached his eyes half way.

"Fine but if I throw up it's your mess," Bella muttered before picking up a peanut butter cookie and taking a small bite, then realizing just how starving she was took a bigger one.

She spent the next ten minutes stuffing her face, and taking large gulps of soda before she was contented.

"I thought you were going to eat the tray for a moment there," Jasper said smirking.

"Ha, ha," Bella said, smiling slightly, "So have you heard from. . .any of them?" she asked.

"Alice called, she told me not to be mad, that we shouldn't have ever been together, that we belonged to different people, we just had to find them," Jasper said, pain evident in his eyes.

"Oh Jasper. . ." Bella breathed.

"It's fine. I have to believe her. She probably got a vision or something. . ." Jasper trailed off, sending waves of calm over Bella, who found them very annoying, she didn't want to be calm, she wanted to be angry. Angry with Alice for hurting Jasper. Angry with Edward for leaving her.

Then just like the night before she wrapped her arms around Jasper, pressing her face to his cool granite chest. Both comforting him and herself. It felt good to be in someone's arms again, to feel cared for, she remarked as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

They sat like that, in each other's arms for several minutes before Bella, starting to get cold pulled away, though she felt a lot better.

"I'm not to. . .close or any thing, right?" Bella asked.

"Not at all," Jasper said, "I can feel other's emotions as well as not having as much control as the others. So that night I was feeling not only my own blood lust but everyone else's except Carlisle's," Jasper said, "that's one part that really sucks about my power," he added before pulling Bella into his arms, where she sighed in contentment.

 **xxx**

Bella squeaked as the ice cold water came in contact with her bare feet. After a while her and Jasper had decided to go and sit outside by the stream.

Jasper smirked at her as he placed his feet in the stream, his body temperature immediately becoming adjusted so that if felt like the freezing cold stream was just a bucket of room temperature water.

"It's cold," Bella defended.

"To you," Jasper said, still smirking.

"If it wouldn't break my hand I'd slap that smirk off your face," Bella muttered.

"What would you tell Charlie? 'I hit Jasper and broke my hand because he adjusted to the temperature of the stream quicker than I did?'" Jasper asked, grinning now and Bella could literally _feel_ his amusement.

"No I would tell him that I hit Jasper and broke my hand because he's smirking vampire and it annoys me," Bella said and Jasper laughed.

"I'm serious," Bella muttered.

"Sure, sure," Jasper said and the next thing Bella knew she was standing up, soaking wet from being pushed into the three and a half foot deep stream and Jasper was standing beside her.

"What was that for?" she demanded, trying her best to fight the waves of calm that were washing over her.

"I had to do it," Jasper said smirking again. Bella tried to glare at him but she couldn't help the grin that fought at her lips, she let it win.

 **xxx**

Bella walked out of the bathroom after taking a shower and brushing her hair, pulling it back into a low ponytail. She was wearing some of the clothes that Esme left behind, jeans and a long sleeved hot pink sweater and walked downstairs where Jasper was sitting on the couch, already in fresh clothes, a dark blue T-shirt and jeans.

"Do I still smell like river water?" Bella asked, glad to be with Jasper again, alone time was not good for her.

"Not exactly. . ." Jasper trailed off then broke into a grin, he was obviously happy to see her again too, and it made Bella wonder if alone time didn't suite him well either.

Bella glanced at the clock, 5:45.

"Crap," she muttered.

"What?" Jasper asked, worried.

"I have to go back and make Charlie dinner," she hesitated for a moment before adding, "you can come too if you want, I don't think that Charlie will mind,"

"I shouldn't," Jasper said.

"Pleeeeease. It will make him happy to see that I'm not going to just make him dinner then go and sulk in my room. He'll be happy that I'm put and about again," Bella pleaded.

"Fine," Jasper relented, smiling as he stood up. Then he took Bella's hand and they walked hand and hand out the door and towards Bella's truck.

 **A/N: I know that the chapters have been short so far, but I will _try_ to make them longer soon. The next chapter is dinner with Charile! Please take the time to leave a review, they make the updates come quicker. **

**~~HP &TWFan**


	3. Dinner With Jasper And Sleep Talking

**Disclaimer: I do not own** ** _Twilight_** **.**

 **A/N: I would like to thank _.7334_ , _Vampriss101_ , and _mamahd_ for your reviews! I would also like to thank everyone that favorited and followed this story, it means a lot. Enjoy this chapter!**

Bella was laughing as she parked her truck in front of her house. She still couldn't get over the look on the woman at the Dunkin' Donuts face when she saw Jasper, she looked dazzled and shocked.

She picked up her hot coffee and Jasper raced around the truck, opening her door for her and Bella had to force all memories of Edward doing the exact same thing so many times from her mind.

Jasper held out his hand and Bella took it. Then they ventured to the front step and Bella fumbled with her keys for a moment before she found the right one. Then she unlocked the door with a small click and pushed it open. She heard the sound of the TV and knew that like usual Charlie was probably caught up in the game.

"Let's surprise him," Bella said with a smirk, grabbing Jasper's hand and walking as silently as she could towards the living room where she knew Charlie sat watching the game with a can of beer in hand. Jasper walked beside her, and Bella swore that she wouldn't know he was there if his hand was currently clasped in her own.

When they walked into the living room Bella grinned, seeing that she had been correct. Charlie was indeed sitting on the couch, his eyes focusing intently on the television, a can of beer in hand. The only thing different from what Bella had imagined was the half eaten bowl of popcorn that sat on the small coffee table beside the arm of the couch.

"Hey Dad! I'm home!" Bella announced cheerfully. Charlie's head snapped to her direction so quickly that if he was unnaturally pale and beautiful then she may have mistaken him for a vampire.

"Well you look better," Charlie remarked, trying and failing to keep the surprise out of his voice. Then he noticed Jasper standing beside her. He eyed their clasped hands for a moment, his face hardening.

"Nice to see you again Chief Swan," Jasper said, his voice sounding perfectly sincere, though even _Bella_ could feel the rage radiating off of Charlie and she _didn't_ have Jasper's power.

"Is this some kind of game you Cullen's play? Break a girl's heart and leave her in the woods just so that your brother can go and do the same thing?" Charlie demanded.

"Dad, it's not like that! And E-Edward didn't leave me in the woods. And Jasper's just a. . .a friend," Bella said, silently cursing herself for hesitating and hoping that her father didn't notice. _Why the hell did I stutter?_

Before Bella could dwell too much on the fact she felt waves of calm rush over her and Charlie relaxed, it looked like he was fighting it, trying to keep his glare in place, but it didn't work and he just ambled back over to the couch and plopped down, turning his attention back to the game, mumbling something about still being mad under his breath.

Bella couldn't help but flash a grin at Jasper as she led him out of the living room and into the kitchen.

"Sorry about that," Bella muttered as she began to boil the water for the spaghetti.

"No problem, I completely understand," Jasper said then he smirked and added, "He was a lot angrier than he looked,"

Bella just laughed and continued to make dinner.

 **xxx**

Bella sat at the small kitchen table beside Jasper, and Charlie sat across from them, watching Jasper's every mood. It wasn't as bad as it would be if Jasper didn't have mood controlling powers, though he was using them as little as possible, only sending a wave of calm over Charlie every now and then to smooth things over.

Bella could tell that her father was trying his best not to be too horrible to Jasper, because after all, he had made his daughter look alive again. And he could only hope that it would last.

Bella smiled at Jasper as he, a good sport, dutifully ate his small plate spaghetti, even though she knew that it was repulsive to him, he was very good at acting like it was the best thing that he had ever eaten.

"This is delicious Bella," he commented before winking at her taking a huge bite and Bella couldn't help but giggle, ignoring Charlie as he watched the exchange.

"I know it is," Bella said once her laughter died down, "At least to someone that wouldn't rather suck the blood out of a mountain lion," she muttered under her breath, too quietly for Charlie to hear and Jasper grinned.

"Maybe if you used blood for the sauce," he muttered, and Bella had to bite her lip to keep from laughing, she glanced up at Charlie, who was still scrutinizing them, though he was oblivious of their privet conversation going on.

"Charlie probably wouldn't notice, he would probably think that I just added too much salt or something,," Bella muttered and Jasper had to disguise his laugh as a cough.

"So. . ." Charlie began, "why did you stay in Forks?"

"Well, Alice and I broke up and I didn't feel like having to live in the same house as my ex until she moved out," Jasper said, the pain returning to his butterscotch eyes and Bella wanted more than anything to pull him into a tight embrace and lash out at her father, but she kept her mouth sealed shut and her hands to herself.

Charlie obviously didn't notice the broken pain in Jasper's eyes because of what he said next.

"So, are you trying to use Bella to get Alice jealous?" Charlie demanded and Bella could feel Jasper tense beside her.

"I would never do that," Jasper said, trying his hardest to keep his voice calm, and Bella couldn't help but think about how there wasn't a family full of vampires to protect Charlie if Jasper got out of control.

"Calm Jasper," Bella said quietly.

Jasper gave her the slightest of nods and sent a huge wave of calm over her father before continuing to eat his 'repulsive' dinner in silence.

 **xxx**

As soon as dinner was done Charlie stood up, grabbed his plate, put it in the sink and left the room.

"I'll be right back," Bella said to Jasper, giving him a small smile before following her father into the living room.

"What the hell was that about! Jasper has been nothing but polite and then you go and act like that! What is your problem!" Bella exclaimed, and she knew that Jasper could hear her.

"Bella I-"

"No! I don't want to hear it Charlie! He is not _Edward_! Just because they are brothers, wait _adopted_ brothers does _not_ mean that they are the same. And you know what else? I don't blame Edward for leaving me. He did not leave me in the woods, he left me just inside one of the trails, and I just stupid enough to run deeper into them. He did nothing except break up with me because he didn't want to be with me anymore, and if I were in his position I would break up with me too. So I want you to go back into that kitchen and apologize to Jasper right now!

"You have no idea what he is going through! Him and Alice were perfect together, like they had been together for more than one life time," Bella grinned inwardly at that, "and she left him. He's in worse pain than I am!"

When Bella finished yelling at Charlie she was almost in tears.

"Fine, I'll apologize," Charlie muttered before getting up off of the couch and following Bella back into the kitchen where Jasper stood leaning against the counter.

"My Dad has something to say to you," Bella said.

"I'm sorry for what I said, it was thoughtless," Charlie said with a sigh, he was like a little kid apologizing for stealing a cookie from his grandmother's cookie jar.

 **xxx**

Bella sat on her bed in her room, fighting tears from coming back to her eyes, as soon as Jasper left she found herself missing Edward again. It wasn't as bad as before though. She missed him, but not to the point of feeling like she had no life without him.

Bella let out a heavy sigh, and lay down in bed, and pushed all thoughts of Edward from her head, instead she thought of her day with Jasper as she drifted off into her first peaceful dreamless sleep that week. Her first sleep that didn't result in her waking up screaming in the middle of the night.

 **xxx**

When Bella woke up the next morning, Monday morning, feeling well rested and was surprised that for once she hadn't woken up with her eyes stinging from crying in her sleep.

She sat up yawning, then squealed in shock at seeing Jasper sitting on her rocking chair.

"Does _everyone_ watch me sleep?" she demanded, though she was grinning.

"I like watching you sleep, I find it fascinating," Jasper said shrugging.

"I've been told that before," Bella muttered, wincing as she remembered Edward saying those exact words to her.

"I'm so sorry," Jasper murmured, understanding.

"It's fine, it's not your fault that vampire's have an absurd fascination with watching me sleep," Bella said, "I didn't. . .say anything right?" she added in question.

Jasper remained silent.

"What did I say?" Bella demanded, a heavy sense of deja vu clouding over her.

"You said. . .," Jasper hesitated, trailing off.

"What did I say?" Bella repeated for the second time.

"You said. . .Edward's name. . .and you said my name. . . ." Jasper trailed off once again.

"What else?" Bella whispered, really hoping that it wasn't something she was going to regret.

"You said that. . .it was never him," Jasper said and Bella breathed a sigh of belief, _she_ didn't even know what she meant by that.

"Okay," Bella nodded, "now you need to leave, because I need to go to school today, I don't want to worry Charlie by missing another day, plus I already have enough work to make up,"

"Want me to drive you?" Jasper asked.

"Uh sure, pick me up in twenty minutes," Bella said before grabbing her bag of toiletries and walking out of her bedroom.

 **xxx**

Bella quickly washed up and got dresses in jeans and dark purple, white, and black button down plaid shirt before eating a granola bar for breakfast in three bites.

She had to admit she was a little too anxious to see Jasper again. But in his absence she couldn't help thinking about what, 'it was never him' meant. She came to no conclusion and forgot all about her words as soon as she heard Jasper's silver motorcycle pull into her drive-way.

Bella quickly grabbed her back-pack, slinging it over her shoulder and hurried out the door, grinning when she saw Jasper, looking more even beautiful then she remembered him, his curly hair wind-blown from the ride. He looked perfect like that, on his bike, wearing jeans, a white T-shirt, and a black leather jacket.

He smiled at her and Bella walked over to him, hopping on the bike and wrapping her arms around his waist, pressing her cheek to his back. Maybe she would someday be able to get over Edward.

 **A/N: I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter, I will post the next one as soon as possible. Please review, ideas and suggestions are always welcome, and I if I think they fit my plans for the story then I will use them.**


	4. Please Turn Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own** ** _Twilight_** **.**

 **A/N: I would like to thank _NatalieLynn_ for your review, you're right, Charlie would have a conniption, lol. Oh and for the last chapter, for some reason it wouldn't let me write one of the usernames of a reviewer right so also thank you to _asia . joanna . 7334_ without the spaces. Enjoy this chapter!**

When Jasper's bike came to a halt in the parking lot of Bella's school, everyone's eyes turned to her. That wasn't surprising though, considering she just arrived at school riding on the back of her ex-boyfriend's, brother's motorcycle. Yes, this was going to be an interesting day.

"I'll pick you up," Jasper said quietly before kissing Bella swiftly on the cheek, causing her to flush bright red and for Jasper to stiffen.

Bella took a deep breath, trying to control the book rushing to her face before nodding, flashing him a small smile then she turned around and headed off to towards the school.

 **xxx**

The only thing that made the day the least bit bearable was the promise to see Jasper again as soon as it was over. Other than that, it sucked. Bella ignored everyone except Angela. She ignored Jessica's questions, and Mike as he tried to walk her to class, quickening her pace so that they were no longer walking side by side. She also tried not to think about anything for too long, because those thoughts would always end up circling back to one particular Cullen. The one that used to walk her down these very halls every day, holding her hand.

But time passes, no matter how slowly it seems to go and eventually Bella found herself bidding Angela a quiet farewell, sounding almost as dead as she had before going to see Jasper.

When she walked out of the school though, and saw Jasper there, leaning against his bike, waiting for her, a huge smile spread over her face. Jasper smiled back and Bella had to stop herself from running over to him as fast as possible. Instead she fast walked to him just slow enough to not be deemed running.

"Well you're in a hurry," Jasper remarked as Bella hopped on his bike and held onto him tightly, ignoring the stares.

"I didn't exactly have the best day," Bella muttered as Jasper started up the bike and raced out of the parking lot.

 **xxx**

Bella sat at the kitchen table, working on her huge pile of homework. Jasper stood, leaning against the counter, watching her with amusement as she scribbled down answers as quickly as possible only to erase them so hard the the paper nearly tore and re-write them. When she ran out of eraser, which was after less than twenty minutes she didn't bother to get a new pencil out or get out one of her hand held erasers, she just resorted to angrily scribbling out her answers, earning herself several holes in the paper.

"And what did your poor homework ever do to you?" Jasper asked after another fifteen minutes of Bella's angry scribbling.

"Existing," Bella muttered as she pulled out her last worksheet.

"Uh Bella, you got number four wrong. . ." Japser said trailing off at Bella's angry glare.

"I. Don't. Care," Bella said before finishing the last paper as quickly as possible before shoving it into her backpack.

"Well, you're not in the best of moods," Jasper remarked and Bella glared at him, then her face crumpled, the broken expression returning and she sunk down to the floor and put her head in her hands, silent tears streaming down her face.

"I miss Edward," she murmured, "Don't Jasper," Bella said as he tried to send waves of calm and happiness over her, "it just makes it worse later," she added and Jasper stopped. Instead he sat down beside her and put his arm around her shoulder's, holding her close to him.

"I'm sorry," Bella whispered, "I'm being a idiot,"

"No you're not, I understand," Jasper said quietly, kissing her gently on top of her head, breathing in he scent of her hair.

They sat like that for several minutes, on the hard cold white tiled floor of the kitchen, Bella's head resting on Jasper's chest, Jasper's arm wrapped around Bella's shoulder, his head resting on hers, breathing in her scent. Then the moment was ruined.

"Charlie's here," Jasper muttered, standing up, but Bella clung to him, and he pulled her up with him, cradling her in his arms.

"Charlie would freak if he walked in and we were like this," Bella commented, smiling slightly as Jasper placed her in one of the chairs then he quickly, at vampire speed, sat in the one across from her just as Charlie entered the room.

"Hey Bells," he greeted his daughter, scanning her over to see how she looked that day, apparently deeming her well enough he glanced at Jasper, he nodded to him before disappearing into the living room.

 **xxx**

Bella sat on her across from Jasper, it was late, past midnight, but she was no where near getting tired.

"Bella you have school tomorrow-"

"Fuck school," Bella muttered cutting him off. She was silent for several minutes then she spoke again, tentatively, cautious, "Jasper. . .I want. . .I want you to change me," she said.

Jasper didn't answer right away, remaining silent. Bella watched him, trying to measure his reaction. He didn't look angry, so that was _something_.

"Bella. I am totally for you becoming a vampire, it's your decision, I see no problem with it. But I just don't think that I have the control," Jasper said at last.

"It's worth it. If I die, then I die," Bella said.

"Bella. Risking your life is _not_ worth it," Jasper said and Bella sighed, tears coming to her eyes.

"I have nothing to live for anymore, Jasper," she said quietly, looking down at her lap. Jasper's heart broke again. He hated seeing Bella like this.

"Live for me, Bella. I need you," Jasper whispered, his voice pleading. Bella looked up into his warm honey-gold eyes, and was shocked at how many emotions she saw in them and she had to remind herself what she was trying to convince him to do.

"Jasper, please. . .please turn me," Bella whispered, leaning in closer to him.

"Not now, just give me some time, at least a few weeks, to hunt, to prepare myself," Jasper said, relenting.

"Thank you, so much," Bella breathed, silent tears streaming down her face. Jasper stared at her for a moment, hesitating, before leaning in and capturing her lips with his, pressing his smooth cold ones against her incredibly soft warm ones.

Bella froze for a moment at the unexpected the kiss, but then she found herself melting into Jasper's arms, entangling her hands in his hair, desperate to bring him closer to her.

Then Jasper was gently prying her away from him.

"I'm so sorry," Jasper said, "I shouldn't have-"

"Don't be," Bella said cutting him off, "I think I'll sleep now though," she added, laying down in bed and snuggling up under the covers. Jasper lay down beside her and to his surprise she cuddled up beside him, holding him close to her as she drifted off to sleep.

 **xxx**

"Bella! You need to get up! School!" Charlie's voice roused Bella from her slumber.

"I'm not going," Bella mumbled, her dead voice thick with sleep, "I'm just about done with school,"

"Bella. . ."

"Just go to work Dad," Bella said and closed her eyes again.

"Bella, I'm worried-"

"I'm fine," Bella said, cutting him off.

"Whatever you say," Charlie muttered then added, "If you don't get better soon I'm sending you back to your mother," before leaving the room. Bella sighed, tears beginning to come as she clutched her chest and curled up in a ball on her bed.

"Bella," a perfect voice whispered, a cool hand stroking her hair.

Bella sat up straight and looked Jasper into the deep butterscotch pools that were known as Jasper Cullen's eyes.

"I can't live like this," she whispered, "As soon as you turn me, I'm going to find Edward,"

Jasper nodded, "If that's what you want. I'll help you,"

 **A/N: Okay, so this wasn't the longest chapter, nor was it the best, but I have other stories to update and I think that it came out fairly well, there is a lot in it after all. Please leave me a review, they bring the updates on!**

 _ **~~HP &TWFan**_


	5. Feeling Something

**Disclaimer: I do not own** ** _Twilight_** **.**

 **A/N: I have not updated my other stories for days because I am so hooked on this one. So enjoy this chapter, because I may not update tomorrow. :)**

Bella had made up her mind about not going to school. Instead she just lay around in bed all day with Jasper, who was getting a little annoying as he tried to buy more time to 'gain control'. Bella didn't care though. If she died, then she died, she died in the hands of one of her favorite people in the world. And if she didn't die, then she would become a beautiful, strong, fast vampire, and maybe then she would be good enough for Edward. After all, she didn't blame him for wanting more.

 _Bella was running through the forest. The colors of the forest blurred past her. She was running from someone, she knew she was. But who? Who did she have to run from? Victoria?_

 _Bella stole a glance behind her and nearly stopped running. Because running after her was, in all his perfection, his impossibly beautiful perfection, was Edward. Running beside him was Alice. Alice had a knowing smile gracing her lips, but Edward looked pained, broken, like Bella knew both she and Jasper looked._

 _Then she saw Jasper. He was standing in front of her, he seemed so close, but no matter how hard and fast she ran, she couldn't seem to get closer to him. He was standing in a patch of sunlight. His skin sparkling and glimmering like a million diamonds. His hair was windblown, just how she liked it, and he was wearing the black leather jacket that she loved._

 _Then Alice spoke._

 _"Go to him Bella," before turning to Edward, placing a small hand on his shoulder, urging him to stop running, "Let her go Edward. Trust me. She and Jasper are not the only ones that are meant for someone else,"_

"Bella. . .wake up," Bella's eyes flew open and she at up straight in the bed, shaking her head, trying to make sense of the strange dream. How dare dream Alice say that she and Edward weren't meant for each other!

"Bella, what's wrong?" Jasper asked.

"I had a dream. . .it was so real," Bella said then went on to reaccount her dream to Jasper, who nodded in all the right places as she spoke.

"That definitely was a strange dream. . .but I wouldn't read too much into it," Jasper hesitated before adding, "at least for now,"

"Okay, for now. So are you going to tell me what was so important that you had to interrupt me from my peaceful sleep?" Bella asked, a small smile lighting up her usually dead looking face. Jasper smiled back and Bella couldn't help but point out that he was taking the whole 'getting left by your true love' thing _much_ better than she was. But then again if dream Alice was right then Alice and Edward weren't she and Jasper's true loves.

"Bella. You haven't eaten all day. You're going downstairs and you're eating dinner," Jasper said.

"I'm not going," Bella said immediately, laying back down.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way," Jasper said, a warning tint to his voice.

"Let's do it the easy way. You let me sleep and leave me alone until you decide that you have enough control to turn me," Bella said.

"Don't make me make you Bella. . ." Jasper warned.

"Leave me alone Jasper," Bella muttered, closing her eyes, but snapping them open as she felt herself being lifted off of her bed and before she knew it she downstairs, still being carried bridle style by Jasper.

"Stupid vampire super powers," Bella muttered.

 **xxx**

Bella sat at the kitchen table, her cheek resting on the table, trying her best to plan what she would do once she was a vampire, how she would go about talking to Edward, she didn't want to beg, but if that would make him take her back, then she was willing to beg for as long as she needed to. What she was trying _not_ to think of was her and Jasper's kiss the night before.

She had felt something. She hated to admit it but she had felt something.

 _It's all in your head Bella. You love Edward, and you're going to get him back_.

"Bella, what do you want?" Jasper asked softly, pulling Bella from her thoughts.

"Nothing," Bella said, her voice dead.

"Then what do you want me to make Charlie?" he asked, trying a different tactic.

"There's chicken and corn," Bella said.

 _I'm being_ horrible, _Alice left him too. I should at least_ try _to behave myself. After all he could, leave me too. Then I'd be alone._

A sob escaped her throat and she stood up and practically ran over to Jasper, who was starting to boil the corn. She jumped into his arms, wrapping hers around his neck and burying her head in his chest.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered, "please don't leave me. . .please,"

"I'm not going anywhere Bella," he said pulling slightly away from her so that she was looking into his eyes, just beginning to darken from thirst and added, "I'm not Edward,"

Then he did the last thing Bella expected. He crashed his lips to hers. Bella pushed all thoughts of Edward from her head. He left her. But she was _never_ going to settle from someone like Mike Newton.

So she kissed Jasper back hungrily, not giving him time to think about the risks. So what if she died? And no one could say that she was using Jasper. _He_ kissed _her_ and his _wife_ left him. So they were just about equal, she was just sulkier than him.

Jasper backed Bella up against the wall, pinning her hands to the wall above her head with one of his and deepening the kiss, forcing his tongue into her mouth, Bella let out a whimper.

Then Jasper pulled away.

"This is very dangerous Bella," he warned.

"I don't care," Bella breathed and Jasper captured her lips in his own again. She couldn't help feeling a spark of anger at Edward. Jasper had less control than him, and he was making out with her, and not pulling away, only warning her that it was dangerous. Letting her make the decision if she wanted to risk her life or not.

Bella began to grind into Jasper, causing them both to moan, electricity shooting through their bodies. Jasper deepened the kiss, exploring every inch of Bella's mouth with his tongue, Bella doing the same. With his free hand Jasper began to inch his way under Bella's shirt, slowly nearing her breasts.

"What the hell is going on in here? Get your hands of my daughter!"

Jasper jumped away from Bella, maybe a little too fast too be considered normal.

"Dad I swear, it's not what it looks like!" Bella said, ignoring the fact that her lips hurt, from literally being crushed and bruised by Jasper's, and putting her hands behind her back, knowing that bruises were beginning to form on her wrists in the shape of Jasper's hand.

"Really because it looks like Jasper-"

"Dad! I kissed him! I seduced him! I've been teasing him since the day that I went over to see him!" Bella lied, trying her best to be convincing, "oh and Jasper cooked you dinner," she added.

"Bella. I'm disappointed in you. Go to your room now," then Charlie turned to Jasper, "and _you_ go home,"

 **xxx**

Bella lay on her bed,a small smile glued to her lips, feeling oddly happy. She had ever since making out with Jasper. She didn't care about the bruises on her wrists, or her aching lips. No, none of that mattered. Jasper had more control than people, including himself, give him credit for.

But Jasper having control wasn't what was making her smile like a fool, though that was a perk, maybe he could change her sooner. . .

But no. The reason why she was so happy, was because, this time, when Jasper was kissing her, she _knew_ that she had felt something.

 _You're a teenage girl. It was just lust_ _._ Bella told herself, though she wasn't so sure. But she had to keep telling herself that. Because all she wanted was Edward, right?

 **A/N: I know, I know, this was a short chapter. But hey, don't hate me. I'm about to finish _Love Can Change Everything_ , decided to leave it with a cliff hanger ending, and maybe one day I'll write a sequel. But that's not all, I'm going to start a new _Twilight_ fic, called _Forever Changed_ , so keep an eye out for that, and when it comes out read the summary to see if your interested. Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, Bella is starting to feel something for Jasper, but doesn't want to admit it, even to herself. I will update ASAP! Remember to Review!**

 _ **~~HP &TWFan**_


	6. Beginning To Let Go

**Disclaimer: I do not own** ** _Twilight_** **.**

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone that has reviewed! And if you have the time please check out my other** ** _Twilight_** **story,** ** _Forever Changed_** **. It's one of those where Bella is a huge** ** _Twilight_** **fan and she moves to Forks and everything pretty much happens as it does in the book, confusing her. Then she sees the Cullens. Please just give it a look and drop in a review if you decide to read it, I personally like it so far, and I want to try to get more people to read it. Anyway, enough of my advertisements and enjoy this chapter!**

Saturday Morning

Bella suffered her way through the rest of the week, forcing herself to go to school, but not forcing herself to do well. She _tried_ to work hard for the first day and a half, but there were so many more important things to think about then school. Like changing. Like Jasper and her feelings for him.

That was a major problem. What _did_ she feel about Jasper? She definitely couldn't think of him as a friend anymore, no he was something more. But then what was Edward? Bella was surprised when the ache in her chest wasn't nearly as bad at the thought of her ex.

Bella pulled into the Cullen's-or Jasper's drive-way and parked her truck. She hadn't seen Jasper since the day that Charlie had kicked him out of

Then she hopped out and walked up to the door, giving it a light knock, smiling when it swung open and she was greeted by Jasper, wearing a white tank-top and jeans.

She was thoroughly surprised when he swiftly pulled her inside and pressed her against the wall and proceeded to crash his lips against hers.

A small moan escaped her lips as Bella wrapped her legs around Jasper's waist and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Bella. . ." Jasper whispered, breaking the kiss and looking deep into Bella's chocolate eyes.

"Jasper. . ." Bella murmured as Jasper unwrapped her legs from his waist and she stood on the floor once again.

"I'm sorry I keep doing this," Jasper began then his eyes widened as he pulled away completely and took one of Bella's hands in his own, lightly touching the bruises on her wrist that were just beginning to fade, "I did that to you," he murmured.

"It's fine Jasper," Bella said.

"No it's not! I thought that I had more control! It was my fault the others left in the first place! I'm so sor-"

Bella cut him off with a swift kiss.

"They don't even hurt," Bella lied, in truth the pain had _just_ begun to fade that day

"Jasper, I think that, I might. . .well I-I don't think of you as just a friend anymore," Bella stuttered, blushing furiously, awaiting Jasper's response.

To her relief Jasper smiled widely at her before crushing her lips with his in a bruising kiss, pulling away briefly to growl out, "I'm glad we both feel the same way," before crashing their lips together in a demanding kiss.

 **xxx**

Bella and Jasper sat on the couch, Bella eating bowl of chips and salsa.

Jasper stared at her food with a look of undisguised disgust, and Bella rolled her eyes.

"About Edward. . ." Bella began hesitantly after she had finished her snack, "I don't know what I feel about him anymore. . ." she trailed off, looking down at her lap. And before she knew it Jasper was at her side, pulling her close to him in a gentle hug.

"You're not alone," he murmured in her ear, "I'm not sure about Alice anymore either. . .I don't think that we were meant for each other after all,"

Bella sighed, "We have messed up lives," she muttered, a small grin esacping her lips. Jasper grinned back and let out a sigh, pulling her closer to him, savoring her sweet scent and warmth.

 **xxx**

Bella sat on a stool in the kitchen, watching Jasper as he made her dinner, pizza. She had protested several times that she wasn't hungry and that she could just eat something at home, and that she still had to cook something for Charlie. But it was useless. Jasper had just said that she could bring Charlie home any left overs and that he wasn't having her go hungry.

In truth Bella was starving. The three days that she had gone without seeing Jasper, she had also gone without eating. But she would much rather be curled up on the couch with Jasper watching TV, or better yet kissing Jasper, then eating. At the moment, eating seemed like a waste of precious time.

A wave of calm washed over her.

"Can you please stop that?" Bella asked, but the waves only increased in size and strength, forcing her to calm down and relax.

When Jasper pulled the pepperoni, egg plant, and pepper pizza out of the oven, he proceeded to cut it up into perfect triangle slices before putting a few on a plate and setting it down in front of Bella. Then he sat down beside her, watching her critically as she ate.

"Really Jasper? You don't have _anything_ better to do then watch me eat something that to you tastes like shit?" Bella asked raising a brow.

"Nope," Jasper replied, smiling. Bella continued to eat quickly, and soon finished her three pieces.

"Do you want any more?" Jasper asked.

"No, just wrap up the rest for Charlie," Bella glanced at the clock, "and I should be getting home," she added, it was 5:40 and Charlie would be getting home from fishing soon.

Jasper was already placing the remaining pizza onto a paper plate and wrapping a piece of tin foil over it before Bella could finish speaking. Then he handed the plate to her with a smile.

"I'll be waiting in your room for you, and say hi to Charlie for me," Jasper said.

"I will. . ." Bella trailed off as Jasper leaned in and pressed his lips briefly to hers before pulling away.

"See you soon Bella," Jasper murmured softly.

"See you Jazz," Bella whispered before walking out the door.

 **xxx**

When Bella pulled into Charlie's drive-way, he had just gotten home and was unloading his fishing supplies from the cruiser. He abandoned his tackle box and pole and walked over to her truck.

"Hey Dad," Bella greeted him as she hopped out of the truck, "I brought you dinner! Jasper made it and he says hi,"

"I thought it was clear that you weren't to see him," Charlie said.

"I'm eighteen, so you'll have to suck it up. Plus, Jasper's an amazing person, and I can't believe I didn't realize how great he was sooner," Bella said. Charlie just rolled his eyes and took the plate of pizza from her.

"Bella, you know how I feel about him. . ." Charlie trailed off.

"I'll see you in the morning, I want to get some rest," Bella said, giving her father a quick hug before disappearing into the house.

When Bella walked into her room she wasn't surprised to see Jasper already there, lounging on her bed, grinning at her. Bella smiled back and bounced over to the bed, sitting down on it and curling up close to Jasper.

"Your father doesn't like me," Jasper stated, his grin fading into a frown.

"No, he doesn't like _Edward_. He's lost some of his trust, he didn't like seeing me hurt. And then when he happened to walk in on us. . .that might have made his dislike you the _tiniest_ bit, but it's mostly just Edward," Bella said.

"I hope so, not that I _want_ him to hate Edward or anything, he really is just trying to protect you, he didn't want to leave-"

"Jasper. . .I _really_ don't want to discuss him right now," Bella said desperately.

"Sorry! Hey, do you want to go to Port Angeles tomorrow?" Jasper asked, changing the subject.

"Are you asking me out on a date Jasper Cullen?" Bella asked, smirking.

"I believe I am Bella Swan," Jasper replied.

"Of course I'll go, on one condition,"

"And what is that?"

"You kiss me," Bella answered. And without giving it a second thought Jasper's lips were on her's.

 **A/N: So, this was more of just a random chapter that I wrote sort of combining different scenes I wrote down because I had no real idea of what I wanted to come before the date chapter and I knew that I had to put something there. So I hope that you all like it and please review!**


	7. Maria

**Disclaimer: I do not own** ** _Twilight._**

 **A/N: Thank you to all of my amazing readers! Oh, and I'd like to point this out, though I have no problem with the stories where Edward and Alice are complete jerks, this story is doing fairly well and Edward isn't trying to kill Bella, and Alice isn't being a total bitch. But I _do_ like the ones where they are, it spices things up, and those are things that could actually happen, and I have favorited several stories like that. Anyway, enjoy this chapter!**

 **Bella's Pov**

Sunday 12:00 PM

Bella sighed, digging through her clothes, looking for _something_ to wear for her date with Jasper. She didn't want it to look like she was dressing up, but she also didn't want it to look like she didn't give a shit what she looked like.

Finally she decided on a white lacy tank top, tight jeans, and white strappy sandals. She left her hair down, flowing just past her breasts. Then she sprayed a small misting of melon and lemon perfume and added a small amount of make-up. She wouldn't look anywhere near as beautiful as Jasper, but at least she would be somewhat presentable.

"Where are you going, Bells?" Charlie asked as she walked past him.

"To Port Angeles, Jasper's going to be here in a few minutes to pick me up," Bella said, repressing a sigh as Charlie got up and followed her to the door, just as she heard the roar of Jasper's motor cycle coming down the street and pulling in the driveway.

"You're riding on _that_?" Charlie demanded, anger lighting up his eyes as he glared at Jasper.

"Yeah! I'll be home in time to make you dinner, if you get hungry there's some cookie in the fridge that I made the other day!" Bella said quickly before running over to Jasper's bike and climbing on behind him.

"You wait just a minute young lady! Both of you should have a helmet and-"

"Go, just drive away, I'll deal with him later," Bella hissed to Jasper.

"He already doesn't like me, that would make it worse," Jasper said.

"Just go! It'll be fine," Bella reassured him, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist and pressing her cheek against his back.

 **Jasper's Pov**

Jasper smirked, and revved the engine of his bike before pulling out of the drive-way and driving quickly off down the road. He couldn't keep his mind off of the woman that currently had her arms wrapped around his waist.

When Alice had left him telling him that there were 'better things to come' he hadn't believed her. He had accused her of lying because she didn't want to be in the relationship anymore, because she no longer wanted him

Jasper had been broken. It was Alice that had saved him from eternal misery, Alice who had help him fine the Cullens who had helped him find that he didn't have to live with the guilt of killing innocent humans. But she left him.

And then he found Bella, broken and desperate for Edward to come back because he was all she wanted, and he couldn't help but want to be near her all the time. He didn't like being away from her, it felt. . .wrong for him not to be at her side.

And he couldn't help think that maybe that she was the 'better things to come' that Alice had spoke of and that she really was trying to help him.

Jasper parked his bike on the side of the rode in front of a few shops and let Bella get of the bike before he too hopped off and took her hand in his, tracing small circles on her warm palm.

"So, where are we going?" Bella asked in her sweet little voice. Jasper smiled at her.

"I'm taking you to lunch," he said.

"I don't want you spending all your money on me," Bella complained, and Jasper could feel her annoyance.

"Well too bad for you,"

 **Bella's Pov**

Bella walked with Jasper down the road, his hand clutched tightly in hers. It felt perfect, natural being with him, maybe even more perfect then it had felt with Edward. Every now and then Jasper would lean in and press a soft kiss to the top of her head.

After a few minutes of walking, they stopped in front of a small cafe and were greeted by an overly friendly hostess, that was _way_ too old to be hitting on Jasper, well in some ways she was, because Jasper had _at least_ a century on her. The. . .elderly woman led them to a booth in the back of the cafe before telling them that the waitress would be there shortly to take their orders.

As soon as she walked away Bella leaned in across the table, capturing Jasper's lips in her own, cursing the stupid table that kept them from getting closer. Though Jasper's lips were ice cold Bella could feel heat coursing through her body, and she projected her lust to Jasper, causing him to let out a low growl and pull her across the table so that she was sitting beside him in one swift movement before proceeding to kiss, slipping his tongue through her already parted lips and proceeding to dominate her mouth, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist like an iron rope, holding her in place. Bella didn't mind in the least.

She wrapped her arms around Jasper's neck, entangling her hands in his perfect golden blonde curls.

A soft clearing of a delicate throat caused Jasper to pull away and Bella looked up to see the waitress, standing there, waiting to take their orders. But there was something different about her and Bella knew what it was immediately.

She had long black curly hair, pale skin, glowing in the dim light of the cafe. Her figure was to die for, a definite rival for Rosalie. She had a tiny waist and globe shaped breasts, her hips were perfect curves. Her eyes were violet, the effect of blue contacts over crimson eyes.

"Fancy meeting you here, Jasper," she said in a voice that any singer would die to have, it was musical.

Bella's eye-brows creased as she looked back and forth between Jasper and the beautiful vampire, her face flushed from being caught making out with Jasper, she was confused. Who was this woman? How did she know Jasper?

 **Jasper's Pov**

"Fancy meeting you here, Jasper,"

 _Maria, fuck, fuck, fuck._

This was just the kind of thing that was going to ruin his and Bella's date, their second chance at happiness.

Jasper's arm tightened around Bella's waist protectively. He could feel her confusion emitting out of her, he could also feel her fear, she was scared of the unknown vampire. He glared darkly at Maria, kissing Bella lightly on the forehead before turning to Maria.

"We'll just take one of whatever the special is and two cokes," Jasper said to her before turning back to Jasper.

"So. . .is the human like a snack for later or something?" Maria asked, ignoring Jasper's order.

Jasper growled, holding Bella closer, no one was going to hurt her, if Maria even laid one finger on his Bella. . .

"Sorry! It's just. . .unusual for a vampire to be so close to a human if he isn't going to drain her later,"

"Just. Bring. The. Food," Jasper spat out and Maria turned around, winking at him before walking away.

"Who was that?" Bella asked nervously, biting her lip in such a tempting way. . .

"Maria. I think that it is time that I've told you my story," Jasper said.

 **Bella's Pov**

And it began.

Jasper told her of being the youngest soldier in the confederate army, about lying about his age, about rising quickly through the ranks and becoming the youngest major in Texas. He told her of meeting Lucy, Nettie, and Maria. He told her of how him and the other newborns helped Maria gain territory, of teaming up with Maria to kill Lucy and Nettie when they planned to rebel against her. He told her of how he was in charge of disposing of the newborns after they were no longer needed, after they lost their initial strength.

He told her how when he did well with something he would be rewarded by Maria, in other words she would fuck him.

Jasper told her of how he hated it, killing the newborns and killing the humans, how he felt their pain, their fear.

He told her of Peter and Charlotte and how he let them escape. He told her of Maria's distrust, he told her about Peter's return and how he left to join him and Charlotte. He told her about how he didn't find peace, because he could still feel what the human victims could.

Finally he told her of meeting Alice and going with her to find the Cullens and what he thought was his happy ending.

Bella felt horrible for him as he rolled up his sleeve to show her the barely visible crescent shaped scars.

"Jasper. . ." Bella whispered, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. How could someone go through all that Jasper had and still be the amazing person that he was now, "I am so sorry," she murmured.

"You didn't do anything, love," he said quietly, staring into Bella's eyes. Bella stared back, marveling in his beauty.

"Story time, I guess," Maria's voice brought them out of their moment, as she set Bella's plate with a sandwich on it and a coke in front of each her and Jasper. Jasper examined the sandwich, sniffing at it, and the cokes before pushing them towards Bella.

"I wasn't going to poison anything," Maria muttered.

"Don't you have to get back to work?" Jasper asked.

"You and I, and probably the human-"

"Bella," Bella muttered.

" _Bella_ all know that _I'm_ only here for the food," Maria said, glancing around the room, her eyes focusing on a handsome man with dark hair sitting alone in the back of the room, filling out paper work of some sort.

Bella shivered, that poor man had no idea that his life was about to end. Jasper glared at Maria and tightened his hold around Bella, who welcomed the closeness, though for some reason didn't fear Maria as much as she probably should.

"Plus," Maria went on, "I wanted to spend some time with my old friend," she sat down in the booth across from Bella and Jasper.

"Uh Maria. . .we're kind of on a date, so maybe some other time?" Bella said.

 **Jasper's Pov**

Jasper snorted at Bella's words and Maria let out a tinkling laugh.

But inside he was worried, and not just because there was a dangerous vampire sitting across from in and Bella, but because, Bella was. . .intrigued by Maria. That was _not_ a good thing. Yes she was scared, but not enough to have her cowering against him like she should be, especially after what he had just told her.

"So, how have you been since you left? How's Peter and Charlotte?" Maria asked, her eyes burning with curiosity. But that wasn't all. She was nervous, she wanted something.

"Peter and Charlotte," Jasper paused, "we're still in touch," he said. Maria nodded, her nervousness increased.

"Just spit it out!" Jasper snapped.

"Well, Alice, you're. . ." Maria hesitated, glancing at Bella.

"Ex," Jasper said and he felt a trill of happiness come from Bella.

"Well, she wrote to me," Maria said, pulling a piece of paper from her cleavage and handing it to Jasper. It was wrinkled and creased from being folded and unfolded countless times.

Jasper unfolded the paper and lay it down on the table in front of him and Bella so that she could read it too.

 _Maria,_

 _I'm not sure if you know who I am, but_ _I_ _am Jasper's_

 _ex-mate, Alice. I see visions of the future. They are not_

 _always certain, but this one was clearer than any others_

 _that I have ever gotten. It showed Jasper with someone_

 _else and me with someone else, I am not positive who_

 _those people were though because I only caught glimpses_

 _of them. We were both happy,_ _happier than we have ever_

 _been before, happier than we_ _ever were with each other._

 _The vision also included you. You took a step, into the woods_

 _then your fate disappeared completely. But you were smiling,_

 _you were happy. If you will please come and find me, take  
_

 _Jasper and Bella with you. We are in Connectiut._

 _Alice Cullen_

 **Bella's Pov**

'You took a step, into the woods then you fate disappeared completely,'

That rung a bell. She remembered, how the day that Jacob had come up to her room, had dropped hints about how he was a werewolf, Edward had burst in moments later, Alice following behind. They had been worried sick, because she could not get visions of the wolves. So when Bella was around them, she had no idea what was going to happen to her, because her fate was entangled with their's.

"The wolves," Bella said.

"What?" Jasper asked, confused.

"The pack, Jacob and the others. Alice can't get visions of them," Bella explained, and comprehension dawned on Jasper's face, while Maria remained confused.

"Your fate," Bella said, "is entangled with those of a pack of teenage werewolves, and you're happy about it,"

"The Children of the Moon?" Maria asked, wrinkling her nose.

"No, they're actually shape-shifters," Bella corrected.

"No difference really," Maria muttered.

"So are we going?" Bella asked.

"No," Jasper answered, but Maria answered 'yes' at the same time.

" _I'm_ going," Bella said.

"So am I, I want to see what this Alice girl is talking about," Maria said.

"Bella, we really shouldn't go-"

"Why not? Of course you'll have to change me first, but we were planning on this anyway. You change me then we go hunt Alice and Edward down," Bella said.

"Bella, I don't think that I should change you-"

 **Jasper's Pov**

"Why not? You don't want to be stuck with me for eternity? Charlie was right. You are no better than Edward," Bella said, her voice angry at first, but then dying down to sadness, the last few words spoken in that dead voice that Jasper had hoped he would never have to hear again.

"Bella, it's not that! Not at all! I just don't think that I would be able to do it. . .I don't think that I would have the control. . ." Jasper trailed off, staring desperately into Bella's eyes.

"Yes. It's always either control issues or wanting me to stay human," Bella said in the same dead voice.

"Bella," Jasper took a deep breath, "I'll change you. Just let me hunt. I'll hunt tonight after I drop you off at him and will be back tomorrow night. And as for Charlie, we won't say anything to him yet. I'll let you decide what you want to do about him," Jasper said.

And the most beautiful smile that he had ever seen lit up Bella's face and she threw herself at him, her lips crashing against his and her arms wrapping around her neck as tightly as her weak human strength would let her.

"Okay this is awkward. . ." Maria said trailing off, but Jasper could feel her amusement. She was nothing like how he remembered her, but he wasn't like he was then either. People changed.

"Does Bella always win?" Maria blurted out and Jasper thought over the events of the day, and smiled at how Bella had convinced him to drive away and forget about Charlie.

"Most of the time," Jasper admitted.

"He makes me eat," Bella chimed in and Maria laughed.

"So, we'll leave Friday," Maria said, getting down to business, "Of course that is if Bella will cooperate," she added.

"I'll be fine," Bella said and Jasper was surprised at the amount of confidence that Bella had, he could feel it, she was excited, she held hardly any fear for what was to come.

"You will," Jasper agreed, nuzzling her head affectionately.

 **xxx**

 **Bella's Pov**

After bidding Maria farewell and telling her to meet them at the Cullens on Friday, when Bella's transformation should be complete they had resumed their date and were now walking down the beach, there hands clasped together.

"Bella," Jasper said, stopping in his tracks.

"Yes?" Bella said, smiling slightly at Jasper.

"When we go to find Alice and Edward, and the others. . .will you. . . go back to Edward?" Jasper asked anxiously and Bella felt her heart melt.

"Never Jasper. I don't want him anymore. I found someone else, I found you," Bella said, looking into the deep golden pools that were Jasper's eyes, "Will you go back to Alice?" she added.

"No. I also found someone else, an amazing, beautiful woman known as Bella Swan. I wonder if you have ever heard of her?"

Then they were kissing. Bella pressing herself against Jasper, her lips molding against his.

 **xxx**

Bella took a deep breath as Jasper pulled into Charlie's driveway. She didn't want her last few days with him to be hell.

As soon as Jasper parked the front door was flung open, revealing a very angry Charlie.

"Hey Dad! How was your day? Mine was great. Jasper and I had an amazing time," Bella said happily, smiling brightly at her father.

"Bell-"

"Dad, Jasper and I are going to. . .go to California for a month or so, and don't try and tell me I can't go, because I'm eighteen and I can do whatever the hell I want to," Bella said, hopping off the bike and giving Jasper a quick kiss on the lips before winking at him.

"I'll see you tomorrow night," she said, "Now go! Before Charlie finds out that bullets have no effect on you!" she hissed and Jasper smirked.

"It was nice seeing you again Chief Swan," he said, giving Charlie a charming smile before pulling out of the driveway and driving off down the street.

"So Dad," Bella began, heading towards the door and opening it, walking inside and settling down on the couch, Charlie remained standing, towering over her, "Jasper and I are leaving tomorrow night for California, and I'm quitting school," Bella said. _Jasper's turning me into a vampire tomorrow night and I'm quitting school so that I won't kill anyone. Then I'm going to Connecticut to find out what the physic vampire Alice wants and find out more about her visions._ Bella thought to herself, wondering what Charlie would say if she told him that.

She knew the answer. He would think that she was insane and bring her to a mental hospital.

"Bella, youit as Jac're not dropping out of school _or_ going to California-"

"Yes I _am_ Dad. I love you, but I can't do this anymore. I can't stay here, I want to travel, I want to be with Jasper!"

"What about Edward?" Bella didn't even flinch at the name.

"He left me and I found someone that never will, it's his loss," Bella said, "now I'm going to my room, I'll see you tomorrow, just don't be mad at me, at least try not to. I want to live my life how I want to,"

Then, before Charlie could say anything Bella had disappeared up the stairs.

 **xxx**

 _Bella was running through the forest. It was the same dream as before, except this time, the sun was shining everywhere and the forest wasn't quite as thick as before. Moss didn't cover every inch of every tree. It only covered small patches. She wasn't in Forks._

 _The sun was glinting off her skin, causing it to sparkle like a million diamonds. She was a vampire._

 _Then she glanced to her side. It wasn't the same dream at all. Jasper was now running beside her, he flashed her his dazzling smile and Bella grinned back. Then she heard a slight noise coming from behind her and she glanced over her shoulder, running behind her were three vampires. Edward, Alice, and Maria. Four gold eyes and two red._

 _Then there was a rustling in the bushes and a large russet wolf appeared, she immediately recognized it as Jacob._

 _then Maria turned towards him and their eyes met._

"Bella! Bella, wake up!"

Bella's eyes snapped open and she froze at who she saw standing across her room. Maria was there, her eyes ruby red now, the contacts gone.

 _Oh crap. I'm dead_ _._

"Don't worry Bella, I'm not going to kill you. I just wanted to talk to you," Maria said, seating herself on Bella's bed.

"What do you want to talk to me about?" she asked, sitting up and yawning.

"Bella, you have every reason in the world to hate me for what I did to Jasper. Hell you should hate me just because I had sex with him. But I just wanted to let you know that I'm not who I was years ago. I don't have an army of newborns anymore, it's just me. Oh, and I didn't end up killing that man with the paper work," she said and Bella smiled slightly at the last part.

"I believe you Maria. I'm not scared and I don't hate you," Bella said.

"That's good, I should leave now," Maria said, looking down uncomfortably. Bella smiled at her.

"Come back in the morning, we should get to know each other," Bella said.

"I will. I'll see you around ten," Maria said and before Bella could say anything, Maria was gone.

 **A/N: So, I was thinking of making this two chapters, but I then I was just like 'fuck it' and combined them. When I started writing this chapter, I had no idea where this story was going, and now I know exactly what I want to do with it. I hoped that you all liked it. And what did you think about changed Maria? I hoped that you all liked this chapter, remember to leave a review and tell me what you think!**

 _ **~~HP &TWFan**_


	8. An Imprint

**Disclaimer: I do not own** ** _Twilight_** **.**

 **A/N: I have been abandoning my other stories for this one. . . .But I promise I will update them soon. School starts for me on Thursday though, and I will not be able to update as much because I will be at school, and when I get home I will have loads of stupid homework. Tomorrow I have to go to the doctors and get a form signed so that I can do cheerleading (hopefully my doctor will look _nothing_ like Carlisle because then I will be a blushing mess) and after that I'm going shopping for jeans and book covers and a ruler. And I won't be able to update as much at night because I refuse to be exhausted at school like I was last year when I first got my account. So enjoy these updates because hey will get less frequent, that and I need to start updating my other stories. Oh and everyone wish my mother well, she may have breast cancer.**

Bella awoke the next morning, excited and nervous as she dressed in jeans and a emerald green tank top before heading downstairs. Charlie had already left for work so Bella proceeded to make herself a huge breakfast, after all this was the last day that she wasn't going to look at this stuff like it's a pile of dog shit. So she filled one of the large trays with pancakes, fruit, eggs, bacon, toast, and a glass of orange juice before walking over to the table and beginning to eat.

Then there was a knock on the door.

 _Maria!_ Bella thought before jumping up and walking swiftly down the hall and to the front door, but Maria wasn't there.

"Jacob!" Bella exclaimed in surprise, nervously glancing out the door behind him.

"Bella!" Jacob exclaimed happily, wrapping his arms around her in a tight embrace, "I've missed you so much!" he leaned in to press a kiss to her lips but Bella turned her head, his lips touching her cheek instead.

"Uh. . .Jake. . ." Bella said, pushing him away, suddenly scared. She couldn't lie to him, he wouldn't believe it if she fed him the same story as she had her father, no he would know what was up no matter what she told him.

"What? Are you okay Bella? I've been trying to call you? I'm so sorry about what Edward did to you, what you looked like when Sam found you. . ." he shuddered.

"I'm fine Jacob, really. I found someone that's not afraid to be with me, who doesn't care about taking risks and giving me what I want. And I know he won't hurt me. Edward and I were never meant for each other," Bella said smiling slightly at the thought of Jasper.

Jacob's eyes narrowed, "Bella, who exactly are you talking about?"

"Well. . ." Bella began, hesitating nervously and looking down.

"I'm not going to like this am I?" Jacob asked.

"Well, probably not. You promise not to kill me. . .or him?" she asked.

"I promise not to kill _you_ ," Jacob said.

"Well. . .you know how the Cullens left? Um. . . . .well. . . . . .Jasper kind of stayed behind. . .and well we sort of. . . .hit it off," Bella said quietly, looking down.

Jacob growled, muttering something under his breath that sounded a lot like, "stupid leeches always get all the girls,".

"Jacob, tonight I'm going to be changed. Then, me Jasper, and Maria, one of his old. . . .friends are going to go and find Alice, Edward, and the others, because Alice wants to speak to us about a vision she had,"

A low growl rumbled deep in Jacobs throat, his hands shaking, fists clenched.

"Jake, calm down! You can come of course. The vision actually included the wolves, well at least that's what we think. Come in and I'll explain," Bella said frantically, really not wanting Jake to lose control and turn into a giant wolf and destroy half of the house, there would be a lot of explaining to do when Charlie got home.

Jacob and Bella sat down at the table, Bella continuing to dig into the piles of food in front of her.

"And you say I eat a lot," Jacob muttered.

"Shut up," Bella snapped then went on to tell him about Maria and the letter.

"Well, that's interesting, but it doesn't necessarily have to have anything to do with the pack, the short bloodsucker's visions aren't exactly accurate-"

"I'd appreciate if your reeking friend would refrain from using the term bloodsucker if he likes having a dick,"

Both Bella and Jacobs heads shot up.

 **Maria's Pov**

"I'd appreciate if your reeking friend would refrain from using the term bloodsucker if he likes having a dick," Maria snapped upon entering the room.

Bella and the reeking guy's heads both shot up to look at her, but Maria found that she couldn't pull her eyes away from who she assumed was one of the wolves Bella had spoken of the other day.

It seemed that he couldn't pull his away from her either. His skin was flawless, a perfect expanse of russet. His hair was shaggy, and for some reason Maria just wanted to walk up to him and run her fingers through it. He was huge, his muscles straining against his white T-shirt. And his eyes, oh god his eyes. There was only one word that could describe them, beautiful. They were a dark chocolate color, and they were filled with emotions.

He was beautiful.

 **Bella's Pov**

Bella watched Jacob and Maria, not sure what to think about it. She knew exactly what was happening. She had heard the story of Sam and Emily and Leah. How Sam had left Leah in a heartbeat for his imprint, for Emily. He had told her about the moment, about how Sam couldn't tear his eyes away from Emily, about how to him she was the only girl in the world.

"You, you, imprinted," Bella murmured, glancing back and forth between them in disbelief. Jacob had not only imprinted on a vampire, but a _human drinking_ vampire.

She watched as Jacob rose from his feet and made his way over to Maria, and took her hands in his.

Then Bella, doing her best to ignore Jacob and Maria, sat down at the table and got back to her food

"The living room's yours," she muttered before taking a large bite of butter covered toast.

 **Maria's Pov**

Maria stared at the werewolf, with confusion. She felt no impulse to hurt him. And his smell no longer bothered her. Instead she wanted to drag him over to the nearest bed, hell it didn't even have to be a bed. . .

Maria eyed Bella's table, no that would break, her eyes flitted to the counter, if they were careful them maybe. . .

A barking laugh started her out of her thoughts and her eyes snapped back to the werewolf and if she could blush she would have. He obviously had figured out what she was thinking. Maybe he was thinking the same thing. . . .

 _Cut it out Maria, you're supposed to be repulsed._

"I'm Jacob," he said. _Fuck he has a sexy voice. . .Oh god Maria, get a grip._

"Maria," she said, not trusting herself to say anything else.

"So, I guess I have some explaining to do," Jacob said grinning slightly. _God he has an amazing smile._

"Well, duh," Maria muttered.

"Let's go in the other room," Jacob suggested.

"Whatever you want," Maria said as she followed him into the small living room.

Jacob plopped down on the couch with a sigh. Maria seated herself a little more gracefully, smoothing her blood red dress, that brought out her murderous eyes.

"I know you're a dog," she stated, smirking, "Dear Bella already went over the whole werewolf, shapeshifter thingy and how Alice can't see you. But. . .what just happened. . . ." Maria trailed off, staring at Jacob with confusion.

Jacob took a deep breath and began.

"So, there's this thing called imprinting that sometimes happens to us wolves. We can't control it. It happens when we find our. . .er soulmate. It's like they're the only person, or in your case leech in the world,"

Maria's mouth fell open. How was this even possible? He was a fucking werewolf, a werewolf that she wanted to fuck. . . .

"The person that the wolf imprinted on is the only thing that matters to them, everything else comes second. . ." Jacob trailed off, looking down.

And Maria, having no idea why, wrapped her arms around him, pulling him close to her. Jacob's arms wrapped around her holding her in a tight embrace, before pulling away slightly to crash his lips to hers.

Maria let out a surprised moan and pulled him closer. Jacob's tongue grazed her lips and she eagerly parted them, letting out a contented sigh as she let him dominate her mouth.

 **Bella's Pov**

As soon as Jacob and Maria left the room Bella walked over to the phone and quickly dialed Jasper cell phone number, he picked up on the second ring.

"Bella are you okay?" he asked, sounding worried, he was so sweet. . .

"Jacob imprinted," she blurted out.

"Oh Bella, are you okay-"

"Yeah I'm fine, relieved actually, now you have one less competitor," Bella joked.

"He was never any competition, you have no idea what I can do to you," Jasper growled, his voice low and husky. Bella shivered, a wave of arousal tingling through over her. Then she remembered why she had called.

"Listen to me Jasper. Jacob didn't imprint on just anyone, he imprinted on Maria,"

"What?" Jasper demanded

"Jacob imprinted-"

"I heard you, but how the hell is this even possible? You know what? I'm coming back, I'll see you soon," Jasper said, his voice distant. And then the line went dead.

 **Maria's Pov**

Maria finally pulled herself away from Jacob, her breathing ragged despite the fact that breathing wasn't a necessity for her.

"You won't leave me?" Jacob said, the tone of his voice questioning.

"Never," Maria murmured, despite the fact that he was a werewolf, that she should hate him, she didn't, she never wanted to leave his side, ever. Then she felt a very unfamiliar feeling wash over her, something that she had only felt once, and never this strong, for her deceased mate.

"I won't ever leave you, because I love you. I don't know how I love you, you are a dog, and I just met you, but I do," she said, a huge, beaming, dazzling smile overcoming her lips. Jacobs face lit up, there was so much love, devotion, and happiness there. More than she thought possible for anyone to ever feel for _her_ of all people.

"I love you too Maria. Even though your a bloodsucking leech, I love you, more than life itself,"

Maria grinned at him and leaned in for another kiss.

 **A/N: So do you like Maria and Jake together? I wasn't sure whether I should wait longer for this to happen, but I was like oh what the hell and just went with it. I hope that no ones angry with the pairing, and I know a lot of you probably already inferred it. And what about that short conversation on the phone between Bella and Jasper? Anyway, I would love to see what people think of this all so please review and I will update soon, but I have to cheer for a whole bunch of stupid boys throwing a ball around and tackling a whole bunch of other stupid boys. At least that's what it looks like to me, this is my fourth year cheerleading and I still know _nothing_ about football, because I fucking hate it! I just cheer so that I can do the competition at the end of the year. Not to mention that I have to get up at 6:00, like I have to _every day_ for school. I'm the kind of person that likes to sleep 'til noon or later, and stay up all night. Well that's not happening, so instead of going to bed at three, four, or five AM, I'm going to bed around one AM, which is still too late considering what time I'm getting up tomorrow. **

**So forgive me if I don't update. Plus I have to update my other stories. If anyone is reading _You Are In Love_ ideas please! I am having a horrible writers block for it!**

 _ **Anyway, review and give suggestions for You Are In Love even if you aren't reading it but have read the Harry Potter series or even just watched the movies it's a Harry/Hermione fic, and one of my most popular, so any ideas are welcome, I just need something to work with it's driving me crazy.**_


	9. Old Feelings Resurfacing

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Twilight_.**

 **A/N: I know, it has been forever, and I am deeply sorry for that! I have been so busy between school, cheerleading for the town, cheerleading for my school, and sleeping. I'm also working on a novel and that has been taking up a lot of my time. I did just post two chapters for _A Darker Path_ recently though and I'm working on another, so that must count for something.**

 **I changed my user name. I was formerly _HarryPotterandTwilightFan_.**

 **My writing has improved a little since I last updated this, so I apologize if things are written a little differently, or if I accidentally write something in first person, because that is what my novel and _A Darker Path_ is in, so bear with me.**

 _Please Read This Part_ **: Don't hate me for this chapter and for some of the events concerning feelings.**

 **Anyway, enjoy this chapter. It feels so good to be writing it again!**

Bella paced back and forth in the kitchen, trying to ignore the sounds of Jacob and Maria making out in the next room. It wasn't that hard considering the whirl-wind of emotions twisting around in her right now as she tried to sort out exactly why Jasper had sounded so. . .upset on the phone. Did he still have feelings for Maria? _No Bella, don't think like that, everything's going to be fine._

Then of course there was the fact that he was coming back hours early, which meant she wasn't going to be changed as soon as she had wanted. She wasn't going to be changed before they all left to find Edward and Alice. Edward. . .Alice. _Oh god._

All at once she understood the dream. It all made sense. Maria and Jacob. Her and Jasper. Edward and Alice. The question was, why the hell was she so upset? Was it because Edward had found happiness with someone else? No that would be selfish, she had too. She had Jasper and he had Alice. But no matter how many times she told herself that, she could feel the deadness coming back, hitting her even harder than before, almost bring her to her knees as the hole began to rip itself back open.

"Bella! Are you okay!" Bella spun around at the sound of Jasper's voice, he stood across the room, staring at her, shocked.

She quickly composed herself, trying to calm herself down before Jasper decided to do it himself.

"I'm fine," she spoke softly, trying to sound normal.

It had all hit her at once. She _had_ been feeling fine. She had been fine for so long. She had been happy, almost completely content. But then all the sudden she felt dead again, not the same kind of dead. Because this time Edward had someone else.

"No you're not," Jasper was at her side immediately, cradling her in his strong arms, "Is it the dog?" he asked.

"No. Jasper, I'm so-I'm so sorry," Bella whispered.

"Bella, please tell me what's wrong," Jasper said, he was worried, that Bella could easily tell.

"Jasper, the dream, it makes sense. Maria and Jake. Me and you. . . .Edward and Alice. . . ." Bella trailed off, tears beginning to form.

She clung to Jasper, unable to stand on her own. Bella stole a glance at his face. He looked hurt again, just like that first day when she had gone to his house and he had greeted her at the door.

"I thought-I thought that I didn't care anymore. . .But I do," Bella said quietly as the silent tears poured down her face, "I-I didn't think that I wanted him anymore. Oh Jasper, I'm so, so, so sorry. I-"

"Bella, don't. I feel the same way, I didn't think that I would care either. I think, I think that we should hold off on the trip for a little while. . . .until we sort some things out. You can stay with me so Charlie doesn't get suspicious. . . . .if you want. . . ." Jasper trailed off. His words caused something else in Bella to break. She still cared about him. She was confused.

"I'll stay with you," Bella whispered.

"Good," Jasper said.

Then something happened. Something that Bella doubted would happen after they had both admitted that they still had feelings for their exes.

Jasper crashed his lips against hers, backing her up against the wall and gripping her hands tightly, holding them above her, all in one swift movement. Bella kissed him back, throwing all of her emotions into the heated, desperate, angry, heartbroken kiss. Jasper traced the crease in her lips with his tongue, Bella parted them, eager for the battle of dominance to begin.

Of course Jasper won as soon as he entered her mouth and immediately began to explore ever corner. Bella let out a moan as he pressed himself against her, sandwiching her between himself and the wall, and gripping her wrists, still bruised from the first time they had done this, backed against this very wall, even tighter.

He pulled away briefly.

"This is okay?" he asked, almost sounding breathless.

"Yes. . ." Bella gasped out as she struggled to catch her breath. Jasper didn't give her much time though, because his lips were soon on hers again, beginning where they had left off.

It hurt, his hands gripping her wrists, his hard cold lips bruising hers. But it hurt in the best way. And it helped her forget about Edward and Alice.

"It's gettin' hot in here!"

Jasper and Bella leapt apart at the sound of a certain vampire's voice to see an amused Jacob and Maria standing in the doorway. Bella blushed, realizing that they not only caught her and Jasper making out, but they had probably heard their earlier conversation. Thankfully neither of them mentioned it, though Jake did throw her a confused and concerned look and Bella returned it with a small sad smile.

Jasper on the other hand seemed unaffected.

"Really Maria? Even _you_ could do better than this dog," Jasper said.

xxx

Bella sat on the couch with Jasper in the Cullen's house. She was curled up against his side. They had just finished a very depressing conversation about Edward and Alice. They had both come to the conclusion that their ex-lovers were happy together somewhere in Connecticut.

That wasn't exactly an uplifting thought for either of them.

"When do you think we should go and. . . .check on them?" Bella asked quietly as Jasper traced the dark bruises on her wrists. Bella liked them for some reason, the bruises that were in the shapes of Jasper's hands, but she wasn't sure how to tell him that.

"Soon. I think that it will help us. . . .sort out our feelings. Maybe if we see them happy, talk to Alice, get more information on her visions, then maybe we can find happiness too," Jasper said, speaking slowly.

"Maybe," Bella said.

And suddenly she was lying on the couch, Jasper hovering above her, his eyes dark.

"You don't think we could be happy?" he growled, his voice sending shivers throughout Bella's body, shivers that were not from fear.

"That's not-"

Jasper slammed his lips against hers, cutting her off, not that she minded.

"Grab my wrists," she whispered when he pulled away briefly. This caused Jasper's eyes to darker considerably, he understood, he understood that the bruises and the pain was a huge turn on for Bella.

"Mmm, you like that don't you?" Jasper growled before grabbing both of her slim wrists in one of his large hands and holding them above her head, gripping them tighter then he ever had before before crashing their lips together once again, causing Bella to let out a moan at the sudden connection, electricity coursing through her body.

Then Jasper pulled away. Bella whimpered at the sudden lost, but it turned to a moan once his lips reached her neck, sucking gently on her pulse point.

"Bite me Jasper," she whispered.

Jasper pulled away, looking deep into her eyes, releasing her wrists.

"I'm not ready Bella, soon though,"

Bella met his steady gaze with her own glare. Then, before she could over think it she used the sharp edge of her ring and cut a long line down her arm, blood pouring out steadily. Jasper's eyes turned black, and Bella had to admit, the look of pure hunger on his face was a little frightening, but she didn't let it show, even though she knew that he could feel it.

"Then get ready Jasper," she said, "prepare yourself,"

Then Jasper's tongue was on her arm, slowly licking up the blood, then his lips were, sucking as much as he could out, but not allowing himself to his teeth. He had incredible strength, Bella couldn't help but admire that.

"You taste fucking amazing Bella," he said huskily once he was finished then he proceeded to kiss her, the taste of her blood still in his mouth.

 **A/N: Thank you so much for reading! I know that this was a little different, but I hope that you all still enjoyed it. Please leave a review!**

 **~~KHC**


	10. Packing Up

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Twilight_.**

 **A/N: I just want to say that I'm really sorry for not updating for months, the time just seemed to fly by without me even realizing that it was passing. I've been kind of sad lately, and I honestly don't know why, I just have. I'm fine though so don't be worried or anything. I'm not suicidal or anything, just a little depressed, and I'll be fine. :) I just wanted to let you know so that if I don't update for a while it's not because something bad happened or that I gave up on my stories, it's just because I don't feel like updating and right now I'm trying to avoid doing things I don't feel like cause it just makes it worse. Sadly I can't avoid school, lol. :)**

 **Anyway I wrote this chapter awhile ago, and it's actually unfinished, but I'm just going to post it as is even though there was supposed to be more to it and it's really short.**

www. / SkyelovesNiall thats my quotev account without spaces.

www . /user/ SkyeHoranStyles thats my wattpad account without spaces. The same stories are posted on both of them. But when I'm on vaca in Forida or something updates may be posted first on wattpad only because I have the app on my phone, but normally I just copy+paste my fics from quotev to wattpad cause I prefer writing on quotev. :) thanks and please check out my stories.

 **Most of this chapter was started a while ago, so my writing may be a little different for the second half of it.**

* * *

Bella nibbled on her carrot sticks as she watched Jasper cooking her dinner, fried chicken. She was a mess, but she was content, and at the time she didn't feel dead. She knew that Jasper felt more than guilty for the injuries that he had inflicted on her when they were lost in the moment, she was trying her best to convince him though, convince him that she _liked_ it- no she _loved_ it.

That was the only thing that she knew she loved, Jasper's hands gripping her wrists so hard they bruised, his tongue on her skin.

She didn't know anything else anymore. She had thought she loved Edward, but then she left her and she grew close to Jasper, who she began to find some very strong feelings for. But then. . .when she had found out what the vision meant, well that had just brought back so many feelings, emotions that she didn't understand.

It was hard. Knowing that the only person she had ever loved was happy with someone else.

She was pulled from her thoughts by the sound of a plate being placed softly on the table in front of her. She looked up and was met by Jasper's tentative smile. She smiled back widely and took a large bite of the steaming hot chicken, forcing herself not to wince as she moved her bruised wrists for Jasper's sake. She knew that he could feel her pain though, because he gently placed one of his cold hands over her wrist.

"I am _so_ sorry Bella, I have no idea what I was thinking-"

"I told you Jasper, I don't care. It's not even your fault, I _like_ it. Don't beat yourself up," Bella said, pushing his hands away to dig into her meal.

"But it _is_ my fault, Bella, you have to see that-"

"Well I don't, so I guess that's just how it is," Bella said, putting down her fork and standing up. She took Jasper's hands in hers and and held them to her cheeks before leaning in and capturing his lips in a soft, sweet kiss. She pulled away before the temptation to turn it heated became too much, "I don't blame you for _anything_. You are the most amazing person that I know. Once we get through all of this. . . .no matter who we find love with, whether it's each other or Edward and Alice. . . .I want you to know that I lo- care about you. So, so, so much. You've been so kind, and I feel so horrible right now. . . ." Bella trailed off, trying not to let the agony she was feeling show in her voice.

"Bella. . ." Jasper murmured, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close to him, tracing reassuring circles on her back with his cool hand. She looked up into his eyes, the same agony she felt burned in his eyes.

"We have to find them," Bella said softly. They had been putting it off too long, it was just going to get worse.

* * *

Bella sat on the couch, watching as Jasper blurred around the house, packing some last minute items, as they weren't sure of how long they were going to be staying with the other Cullens. Jasper had already called Maria, telling her to meet them at the house at noon.

Bella and Jasper had decided to refrain from changing her for now because that would mean spending at least another week at Forks, if not more if things got out of control. The longer they stayed, the more likely it was for Charlie to get curious and stop by the house, something that they had both agreed he would do.

And of course there was the risk of Jasper being seen at the store when shopping for food for Bella.

After a while Jasper settled down on the couch next to Bella and put his arm around her.

"Try to get some sleep love, they won't be here for another hour or so," Jasper said.

Bella just nodded and snuggled up closer to Jasper, letting herself drift off into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Bella, love they're here, but you can keep sleeping if you would like and I'll carry you,"

Bella's eyes fluttered open and were greeted by the sight of Jasper's beautiful face just inches from hers.

"I'm fine. I don't want to sleep anyway," Bella said, offering Jasper a small smile before sliding off of the couch and letting Jasper take her hand as they walked over to the door.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and I'm really sincerely sorry about the length. :)**

 **~~KHC**


	11. Author's Note(really sorry please read)

**Hey everyone, I know that you're probably disappointed that this isn't an update, but please read it because it explains why I haven't been updating lately.**

 **First of all, this is being posted for all of my in progress stories.**

 **Anyway, let's get this over with. I've been depressed for the past couple months and practically everything triggers my depression and makes it worse. Sometimes I find myself having to stop reading something or stop watching a movie because it's triggering. So some of the stories that I'm writing aren't exactly the best to write about in my situation, that goes for my Wattpad and Quotev stories too (but I have half written chapters and stuff that I can piece together). It's a pain in the ass to be honest. DON'T worry about be because I'm just fine. I'm not suicidal or anything, but a little sad. I'm not just saying this to make you all think that I'm okay, I really am.**

 **I also think that I might be falling in love with my best friend. And there's no way that we could ever be together. So yeah. . . .**

 **Oh and on top of all that I'm moving soon! Yay packing.**

 **And then there's school, which is just as time consuming as ever. Not to mention it's not exactly my favorite thing in the world. I actually do really well, but I think that that makes it even worse.**

 **In September I got a Wattpad account and in October I got a Quotev one. The same stories are posted on both of them, they're all just One Direction fanfics so far. I had written these chapters a while ago, but just started posting them now, so please check them out. :)**

 **Wattpad-** **www . wattpad user / SkyeHoranStyles (you can either type in the link or just type in SkyeHoranStyles Wattpad, and it should be the first link.)**

 **Quotev-** **www . quotev SkyelovesNiall**

 **Note: You need a Wattpad account in order to read Wattpad stories, but anyone can read Quotev stories.**

 **I hope that understand why I haven't been able to update, my life is seriously just shit right now. I promise to get back to my usual updating schedule as soon as I can though- wait did I just say that I had an _updating schedule_ , god that would me a miracle. Let me rephrase that. I'll get back to randomly updating whatever stories I want whenever I feel like it and doing a half-ass job at editing them as soon as I can! :)**

 **Anyway, feel free to leave ideas and suggestions as always and PM me if you ever need anything. :)**

 **~~KHC**


	12. good news plz read

hi guys! i just wanted to let you know that summer vaca has started for me so i should be able to start updating again now. i'm still really depressed but i'm not going to get into that because you guys have heard enough of me going on and on about my problems and i'm really sorry about that.

anyway since the vaca has started i have a lot of time, for the most part at least because next week i will be going to cape cod for 6-7 days and i probably won't even bother bringing my lap top and then in august i'm going to florida for 18 days but this time i will probably have wifi.

anyway i'm really excited because me and my friend (not the one i'm in love with, sadly they're going to be in rhode island and i'm really pissed about that bc they were my first choice of who to bring) are going to a 5sos concert on july 1 at the mohegan sun arena and i absolutely love them so if any of you guys are coming be sure to let me know bc it would be cool to talk about after or something, idk. we have balcony seats, so not the best but it will still be really fun.

anyway i'm really sorry about not updating anything for a really long time, i'm just going through a lot of shit, i even started cutting WHICH YOU SHOULD NEVER DO BC IT IS FREAKING IMPOSSIBLE TO STOP SO IF YOU ARE THINKING ABOUT IT JUST DONT. if any of you ever need to talk feel free to pm me or email me at the address below.

i love you guys :)

~~skye

email: zaynislife13 gmail . com

(without spaces, duh, and yeah i'm obsessed with zayn malik lol)


End file.
